Nadie en casa
by Ankoku Nosaka
Summary: Aunque parezca que si, no hay nadie en casa. No hay nadie esperándome... sólo gritos, golpes. Todo es tán gris. Te quiero mamá... ¿por qué me tratas así?. ONESHOT.


**Nadie en Casa.**

**By Ankoku Nosaka.**

**ONESHOT.**

_Le dedico este fic a mi amiga Selene que sufre por las hipócrecias de sus padres. Te quiero mucho Tsuki-chan!. No te desanimes, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo. Lee está historia y responderás la misma pregunta que me dijiste esa vez._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí estoy vagando por la frías y temible calles de Dominó. Solo. Sin compañía alguna… triste y desorientado. En una noche donde las estrellas brillaban… y la luna era dorada.

La calle esta sola, aprenas iluminada por los faroles puestos en cada esquina. Tengo miedo y estoy llorando.

Me siento solo por dentro.

Pongo mi mirada fija a una casa… es verde pistache, con portón blanco, algo desgastado, parece de 1 piso… algo humilde y por la oscuridad se ve algo tétrica.

No hay ninguna luz… es oscura, oscura y tétrica a mi parecer. Quito esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Me lleno de fuerzas y grito el nombre de la persona a quien, en este momento, es lo único que me queda… mi mejor amigo…

- YAMI!!- grito, esperando que mi mejor amigo esté allí.

Nada. No hay nadie… mis ilusiones se acaban, mis lágrimas aparecen… dejando húmedas mis mejillas.

- Yami!...- grito otra vez, algo tenúe… mis esperanzas se acaban.

La ventana, al lado de la puerta, comienza a brillar. Prendieron la luz.

- Yuugi?...- me preguntó algo sorprendido… no estaba preocupado por que la oscuridad de la noche tapaba mi rostro.

Yo le sonrio, mis esperanzas regresaron a mí… gracias a él.

- Espérame… voy por las llaves…- me dijo antes de meterce a su casa otra vez.

Me acerqué al portón blanco que protegía esa casa de apariencia humilde. Ya no se ve oscura… se ve… cálida.

Pasaron unos minutos, miré por el camino que pase… ya no es tan oscuro, se ve… tranquilo.

Escucho un sonido, la puerta se está abriendo. Volteo mi vista, allí esta con una sonrisa sorprendida.

- Qué pasó?...- me preguntas mientras abres el candado de tu portón blanco.

- Me pelié con mi mamá…- te dije… necesito hablarlo.

- Otra vez?...- susurraste. Apenas y escuché… pero pensé… ¿Cuántas veces he peleado con ella?...

- ¿Por qué?...- me preguntaste dándome la entrada a tu casa.

Te preocupaste… tengo los ojos rojos y muy hinchados.

Pasamos a tu casa. Es muy linda, acogedora…

Me invitaste a sentarme a tu sala. Acepté gustoso y te sonreí… aunque fuese falsa. Quería desahogarme… quería desahogarme contigo.

- Me pelié con ella por culpa de Anzu… - dije sentándome en un sillon grisáceo. Enfrente de ti. Tu también te sentaste, por desgracia no a mi lado…

Vi que en tus ojos brilló un brillo de molestia.

- Me robaron dinero…- proseguí – fué Anzu, me enojé con ella… gritamos un rato… entonces mamá apareció. Estaba enojada y me hechó la culpa… me molesté… lloré y me dijo chillón… le habenté un desarmador…

- Desarmador?... Se lastimó?- me interrumpiste. Sonreí… ya sabía lo que pensabas…

- No sé, me salí antes de que me pegara… y, vine contigo…

- Hay hikari…- dijiste mientras acariciabas la zona "T" de tu rostro.- Le salió sangre?...

- No- me apresuré a contestarte.- Estaba muy chiquillo, le tiré a la puerta… ¡Ni siquiera la toqué!, sólo hizo eso para llamar la atención!.- dije con enojo… el sólo recordar me llenaba de cólera.- Además fue en el tobillo…

- Ah!, aibou… pensé que se lo habías tirado en la cabeza!...- dijiste con un dejo de felicidad… te había aliviado el hecho de que no la asesine o algo por el estilo…

- Yami... ¿Qué hago?...

- Si yo te lo preguntara... ¿qué me dirías?..

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... Si yo le estoy preguntando eso es por que yo no se que hacer... ¿O no?

Tú me sonreiste. Tenía mueca confundida...

Me limité a sonreírte, una sonrisa de confusión, no te entendí. Ví como en tus rasgos finos se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa, pero no estaba dirigida a mí… si no a una esquina oscura.

- Qué hace aquí?- dijiste con una voz chiple-gangosa que me hizo reír. – Acaso no ve que tengo visitas!... garra de gatilla asquerosilla!.

Allí estaba, una gatita pequeña, negra con pecho blanco y guantecillos del mismo color… una cola esponjada, con juguetones y hermosos ojos ámbar… era ella, la gatita de Yami, mejor conocida como "la zorrillo". Bautizada ilegalmente por mí. Su verdadero nombre es "Pelusa".

La felina curoseó por mis piernas, le jalé la cola… y recibí un rasguño de cortecía.

Yami me advirtió que esa gatilla no era de fiar, que me hiba a cortar la piel con sus afiladas garras…

Yo no le hize caso, esa zorrillo me liberaba el estrés.

Me diste algunos chocolates, dulces, galletas. Por varias ocasiones me hubiera gustado que tú fueses mi hermano mayor y vivir contigo…

Me hacias reír con tus torpezas… con las peleas con tu felina, tus comentarios alocados. Tan serio que te vez!.

Eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener. Te quiero Yami.

- Ah!... se me olvidaba… ven para que veas tu disco! Ya cazi está listo…- me dijiste divertido, pero después algo recordaste.

- Kuso!... La changa!- me dijiste saliendo disparado de la sala.

Yo te seguí… y te ví parado enfrente de un pequeño cuarto, con fotografías de mininos pegadas en la ventana.

- Que bonitas…- te dije. Se que amas a los gatos, creo que tienes como unos 7…

- Jejeje… sí, estoy como… obscecionado con ellos…- me dijiste abriendo la puerta. Yo me acerqué a ti, allí habían más gatos.

Una gata de hermoso y esponjado pelaje negro, con unos que otros mechones del tono beige. Bellos ojos ámbar, con sus piñoncitos y nariz del color negro. Estaba acostada… o como dijo el exfaraón… "tirando barra".

Al lado de ella estaba un bello gato rubio de pecho blanco. De pelo corto y ojos color miel. Se veía que era el más amigable.

Y el último, el que más me asombró y… gustó. Un hermosisímo felino color gris, con pecho y patas blancas y nariz sonrosada, al igual que sus piñoncitos… o almuadillas como quieran llamarle. Robusto, fino… se veía muy fuerte. Era el gato más grande que nunca jamás alla visto. Y muy gordo.

Ví la cara de orgullo y ternura de mi oscuridad.

Se veía que los amaba mucho… si hubiera tenido un dueño así, prefiero ser un gato...

Yami les dió de comer, y después subimos al 2do piso.

Las escaleras de mármol con tonos beige convinaban muy bien con el color hueso de las paredes.

Al llegar, había 3 cuartos. El de él, el baño y uno de húespedes.

Lo demás era un estudio de computación. Sus diplomas, placas y reconocimientos estabán adornando la pared, muy orgullosos con el nombre del ganador escrita en diferentes letras… Yami Atemu.

Te sentaste y me pusiste canciones… con el fin de relajarme. Aunque olvidé por unos momentos mi problema, tenía el pendiente de mi madre. ¿Estaría llorando por mí?.

- Sabes… yo trato de llamar la atención…- comenczé, tu volteaste a verme.- A veces pienso que no pertenesco a esa familia… nisiquiera han hablado por teléfono… como dijo Jounouchi… quisiera dejar de existir…

- Yuugi…

- Desearía vivir contigo… o con mi abuelito, me he convencido que no les importo a mis padres… mejor dicho a mi mamá… mi papá ni lo veo…

Tu escuchabas atento. Es lo que más me gusta de tu actitud, que me escuchas.

- Tú, Jounouchi, el abuelo… son los únicos que me escuchan… arigato…

Algunas risas más. Peleas con la gatilla "desquiciada", como sueles llamarla, incluso me pretaste algunos pares de calcetines para pelearme con ella… para evitar rasguños.

Llegaron las 12.

- Yami… ya me voy…- dije algo nervioso, preocupado… temeroso..

- Esta bien… - dijiste poniendóte serio. Pero antes de eso, la puerta sonó.

Tu abriste algo confundido. La silueta de una chica apareció.

- Hola guapo…- dijo descarda- se me olvidaron mis llaves…- dijo esa mujer entrando a la casa de mi oscuridad. Me cae mal… es amiga de Anzu… se llama Zoé. Una morena, ojos negros, cabello del mismo color… y la ropa más adheridamente posible a su cuerpo.

Ví como lo recortó. Pobre del faraón…

- Vamonos Yuugi…- dijiste algo serio. Esa mujer no te inmutó.

Sonreí.

En la calle volvierón mis miedos… aunque espantaste la mayoría con tus bromas, tus consejos… me recomendaste que no le contestará a mi mamá. Así no me golpearía.

Me sonreiste y me diste un pequeño abrazo; y aprovechando la soledad de las calles… usaste tu magia para darme una bolsa llena de caramelos.

- Suerte… - me dijiste, para después irte meneándo tu mano en forma de despedida.

Yo te correspondí el gesto.

Por alguna razón no temía a mi mamá… temía más el verte partir por esa oscura y solitaria calle.

Apresuré mi paso, me dirigí a mi casa… rogando que una nueva pelea no iniciace.

Segundos y ya había llegado, estaba abriendo el portón negro de mi casa sonrojada… tan linda que se veía de afuera… con sus rosales y plantas…

No como en la de Yami… con la pintura desgastada, sin rastro de plantas… de vida. Muy tétrica. Pero por dentro… la más bella, cálida y acogedora casa que he visitado.

Estabámos al revés.

Mi casa era agradable, limpia… pero llena de soledad, y tristeza. Un ambiente muerto.

Necesitaba de las cosas, en las que el hogar de Yami se rebosaba.

Otra vez pedí a dios ser su hermano.

Me llené de fuerzas y abrí la puerta. Jamás me esperé lo que hiba a suceder…

Encontré a mi mamá sentada en el sofá. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos… había llorando. Anzu estaba igual… aunque no los tenía tan hinchados como mamá…

Anzu me comentó que fueron a buscarme con mi abuelito y a los alrededores de la casa…

Cuando llegué, mi mamá sólo me vió algo molesta.

Esperaba un abrazo, una palabra de aliento…

Pero no recibí nada.

Aunque no me sentía tan mal, al menos ya sabía a quien le importaba y mucho… a las personas que más quiero y querré toda mi vida.

Mi abuelito Salomón…

Y mi faraón, mejor amigo, la oscuridad de mi luz, el mejor de todos… Yami Atemu.

**FIN**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Esta historia fué basada en un hecho de la vida real, más bien en 3 historias... lo importante es que se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Selene._

_Espero que la leeas y así contestarás tu pregunta._

_Hechele ganas!_

_TQM. _

_Ankoku_


End file.
